Not your average college life
by Lady Misukage
Summary: After being kicked out of his apartment. Sasuke goes and rents a room from Hinata. Will it just be your average Renter/rentie relationship? Not if Uchiha Sasuke has anything to say about it. Rated M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

**Me:HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EVERYONE!**

**Sasuke: -covers his ears- Was that really necessarily?**

**Me: Nope, but it was fun So Sasuke why did you decide to do this love story? Our viewers are dying to know. **

**Sasuke: What viewers?! This is the first chapter you baka! They haven't reviewed yet!**

**Me: -cries- You meanie! -Kimimaru walks in and glares at Sasuke- **

**Kimimaru: What did you do to her?**

**Sasuke: O.O' Oh no -runs-**

**Me: Please read and review and remember. Praises make me happy and flames (though sometimes helpful) make me type more. **

Chapter 1

The door opened into the empty and now very quiet household. The living room though bright and cheery seemed to have lost something inside of it. Hinata sniffed the air which smelled of old lady and sighed. It was her 1st year going to Kohana University and her grandmother who she was suppose to stay with had pasted away. Her father and her had a talk awhile back, it was one of those rare moments where he would open up to her a little and reveal what he was thinking. He said he would wait till both she and Hanabi had graduated from college before he would sell it. She was surprised that he kept his word but as she thought it over it made sense to. The house was only a few blocks from the college so she could walk to it all year round. Hinata sighed again and thought about how lonely she would be with out the old woman as annoying as she was, she missed her grandmother. (A/n: very boring I know but bear with me)

She slowly got up from the couch and went into the bedroom that was once her grandmother's. The room was kind of small with a big spacious bed with an old fashioned mirror and drawer. Hinata smiled, she had plans on redoing the room but that would be at a later time.

(-Hears Neji snoring in the background and hits him in the head with a sledge hammer-)

**Later that month……….**

Sasuke growled as he looked at the bulletin board scanning. He had been kicked out of his apartment cause he had caused too much noise for the last time.

'_Stupid baka' _He thought, technically it was Naruto's fault cause he started it in the first place.

**Flashback **

_Sasuke was coming down the hall when he heard a very loud party going on. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out which room it was coming from…….. His. He sighed, Naruto was always doing this, dropping in when he was or wasn't there and ether throwing a party or just creating a big mess. One that he would always end up cleaning afterwards anyway while Naruto left to go destroy someone else's house. When he reached the door he was half tempted to go and leave Naruto to the cops but he had signed an agreement with the owner that all damages would be his response ability. _

_Anyway………_

_When he got inside there was girls dancing half naked, a guy hanging from the ceiling fan, people running around and not to mention the air was thick with smoke. Normally Sasuke wouldn't have mind it cause he smoked himself but the building was smoke free and with the noise and everything………well lets just say that it would be a miracle if he didn't get kicked out. _

**End flashback**

He sighed and walked away from the bulletin board and on the way to his first class at Kohana University. His boots hitting the floor and the chains on his pants making a clang sound as he walked.

Both the neighbors from down stairs and across the hall had called the cops and the manager himself had came up there repeatedly to tell Naruto to turn the music down and because of that, plus the numerous other times that happened he was now looking for a place to stay.

(-Cricket goes off-)

(Me: I'm sorry readers but I promise that the story will get more exciting as it progresses)

Sasuke opened the door and walked in the classroom and sat in one of the opened desks in the back. It was his second year here and he was planning on majoring in weapons and motorcycle design and build. (A/n: I have no idea on how long they actually have to study but I'm guessing its somewhere around 4 yrs) He looked around the room and decided to a game in his head while he wait for Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba and, he shivered, Naruto. Anyway the game was easy, all you had to do was look at the girls and decide whether or not they were here to cause they were actually wanted to be in this class or because they figured it was a good way to meet hot guys. He watched a pink haired bimbo (A/n: No offence to Sakura lovers) walk in and made a direct bee line for him. She was wearing an extremely short skirt and a top that was tight enough that he was surprised she could breath, let alone contain herself. In short she looked like one of those naughty secretaries that bosses sometimes dream about. He hated to say it but he hated her outfit, it wasn't that he was gay or anything it's just that he hated what it sent off, the 'FUCK ME!' and 'I'M EASY' but they all meant one thing……. SLUT!

She put her books down on his desk and said in sweetest voice possible "Is this seat taken?" He looked up from his desk and ran into the view of the valley between her chest. 'What the fuck?!' he thought. His eyes looked up at the girl with an annoyed look across his face. She smiled and sat on his desk, "My name is Sakura Haruno. What's yours?" at the same time the loud mouth came in.

"Sasuke you Thime!" He shouted as he ran to the back of the class followed by the others. He tried to move and see Naruto so he could call him baka but the girl would not move.

"Hey there" Naruto said as he approached Sakura "Te idiot" she said then took out a pen and started writing something on his hand. She sent another smile at Sasuke and said "call me" after that she went and sat on the other side of the class room. Sasuke growled and tried to wipe it off but couldn't.

'Damn it!' he thought 'It's written with permanent ink' he grumbled as the others got into their seats and class began.

He was taking notes when something hit him in the side of the head. He looked and picked up the paper and un folded it 'Great' he thought 'A note from Naruto'.

_Hey Sasuke write down that cute pink haired phone for me _

He grumbled and wrote back

_Why?_

He listened to the professor talk about blah, blah, blah when the note landed back on his desk.

_Cause she's hot! And if your not going to date her I wouldn't mind taking a swing at her._

He growled and thought of the dobe doing that, the idiot didn't know a thing about women and therefore he thought he was a ladies man. He scrawled on the paper then crumpled it up in a ball and threw it at the moron's head. Sasuke watched as Naruto rub his head then looked at the paper. Naruto shot him a look that was somewhere between 'Why not?' and 'Come on please' Sasuke smirked then went back to having his full attention on the teacher.

After class they Naruto cornered him, "Why won't you tell me?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Shikamaru grimmest at him, "Must you shout like that? Its annoying" he said as he lit a cigarette as they walked. They were walking past the garden when Ino, Shikamaru's girlfriend, ran up and hugged/tackled him.

"SHIKAMARU!!" she screeched as she started planting kisses on his face.

"Woman get off of me!" he shouted back as he tried to maintain his balance with her arms wrapped around him and his stuff. Sasuke sighed, those two had been going out for two years but some how the relationship was never serious. They'd spend their summers away from each other though Ino would go and speak to him after their concerts. Things were never really that hot to begin with, besides the fact that they were polar opposites. He couldn't even remember why or how they had started dating in the first place, he shrugged then looked past the two to see a girl stick something up on the outside bulletin board. Sasuke studied her, she was tall (A/n: not all shy girls are small I'm 5'9) about 5'7"/5'8 with long blue/black hair, white eyes and an outfit that screamed 'Sweet and Innocent'. She had a light summery skirt that went down to her knees, her top was white and her face was makeup free.

'Oh yeah she's an innocent' he thought then turned back to Ino and Shikamaru who had stopped arguing. Ino kissed Shikamaru and got up, "You guys are playing to night right?" Sasuke clicked his tongue piercing against his teeth "Yeah at the bar here on campus at 9" he responded. Ino nodded then kissed Shikamaru, "see you around" she said then left to go to her next class. Shikamaru grumbled as he straightened his cloths, Sasuke turned again to see that the girl had disappeared. He shrugged then left the others to go off to his next class, as he did he looked at the bulletin board to see a 'Room for Rent' sign. He stopped then read it. He smirked, then yanked it off the bulletin, folded it and placed in his pocket. For the last months he had been living with Naruto and now that was about to end.

**Later that day………..**

Hinata opened the door and carried in the groceries into the kitchen. There had been major changes to the house. For one the attic stairs and the attic it's self had been cleaned out and made into a guest bedroom. She had a garage sale earlier that week and also made the changes to the room that she had converted into a bedroom for her renter. She wasn't sure who would be renting it so she kept the color white and clean. She set the food on the counter and went to her car to grab the rest of the stuff.

As she was unloading the paint she needed to redo the bathroom a motorcycle pulled up into her small driveway. She stopped and stood up as the person took off their black helmet revealing a guy with semi short black hair and three pierces in the right ear. Hinata quietly gasped, she may have been that social but she defiantly knew a bad boy when she saw one. She studied him, he wore all black which matched the look and color in his eyes. Hinata's heart started beating really fast as he approached her, "Miss Huyga I prersume" he said. She nodded mutely still caught in his stare, he held out a hand "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I know this is a little sudden but I was wondering if I could possibly look at the room you have for rent" Hinata blinked as she looked at the hand then took it and nodded.

"I-It's this way" she said as she lead him into the garage and into the house. He followed her and noticed the cans of paint beside the white car.

"Home improvements?" he asked. She turned and nodded at him "Yes I'm planning on redoing the bathroom" she said then stepped aside "This is it" she said. He entered and walked into what he thought was a lot of white, but he had to admit it was spacious. Sasuke turned to the girl "Could I paint it a different color?" Hinata brightened a little and nodded "I only had it white cause I didn't know who would be staying in here" she explained. He nodded, that was a logical explanation, why paint it one color when you don't know who was going to stay there. He crossed his arms and looked at her "What are the house rules? Just incase I decide to stay here" he asked. Hinata thought a bit " Well you would have to smoke out side. Not that you do or anything" she said hurriedly. He hned and said "I do" she nodded.

"You would also have to pick up after yourself" he nodded at that.

"and well that's all I can think of at the moment. I haven't really given it much thought" She bowed her head. Sasuke looked at her then said "I have a band that takes turns practicing at each other's place"

Hinata looked up "You can practice in the basement if you wanted. I wouldn't have a problem with that" he nodded. "Ok when can I move in?" he had found no problems with the room or the rules. Besides the girl didn't look like the type to jump him in his sleep and that was a plus.

Hinata stood there for a bit then said "Anytime is fine" she said then handed him the keys. He took them then started making some calls on his cell phone, Hinata left to go back into the kitchen and put away the milk and what not.

An hour later Sasuke entered in and tapped her shoulder, "I'll be moving in next Saturday around 12" he said. She nodded "You have the keys" she said. He smirked as she turned back to the refrigerator to resume what she was doing. Things were going to get interesting, very interesting. He could tell that by the way she would speak to him and go back with out being effected at all by his looks.

He walked out of the house and closed the door, it might have been easier to get that Sakura chick into his bed but this Hinata girl was an interesting challenge and an Uchiha never turned down a challenge. He got on his motorcycle and drove to Naruto's house, he had to be at the Tenshi bar in half an hour to practice and get the sound right.

**Me: Feeeeeeeeew! I did it **

**Sasuke: Did what?**

**Me: I've finished the first chapter silly I hope a lot of people read and review**

**Sasuke: Odds are they probably aren't cause your story stinks so bad. **

**Me: -- you're probably right………. Not many have reviewed my other stories ether --**

**Sasuke: no really?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Misukage: OMG!! -hugs Sasuke- they actually loved it!! -does happy dance- **_

_**Sasuke: Yeah, Yeah I saw -covers ears- But is the squealing really necessary? **_

_**Misukage: Yes it shows that I'm very, very happy and grateful to all of the reviewers. -bounces up and down on bed- Besides it's better then me trilling **_

_**Sasuke: (Inside head) '**__**Where's a tranquilizer when you need it?' **_

**Misukage: From the last review I saw that one said that the random A/note's that popped up were kind of annoying and so I would like to take the time right now to apologize to them and explain myself. **

**Sasuke: Great………. Just what we need an explanation to your craziness. Are you sure you just don't belong in a nut house?**

**Misukage: Sasuke eat dirt**

**Sasuke: Choke on it loser**

**Misukage: -shoves Sasuke into a pit of sharks- have fun -turns to the audience- Anyway as I was saying, I'm sorry to the people that got annoyed by it. I was only doing it for comedy relief. Please except my sincerest apologizes and I hope you will continue this story. Oh and thank you to the person that corrected my spelling on 'teme' ' I kind of forgot how to spell it and well anyway please enjoy this next chapter.**

**That night……….**

(A/n: I should probably say that this song does not belong to me. -- so sorry please move along with your reading)

Sasuke strummed a few notes on his guitar to check the sound while Gaara and Kiba tightened the strings on their basses and Naruto was practicing on his electric bass. Shikamaru being as lazy as ever, was leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. Sasuke looked over at him and sighed while Naruto said "Remind me again why he's in our band?". Kiba looked up at Shikamaru then at Naruto "Cause he's one of the best drum player in the country" he said calmly, which was a miracle for those two. Sasuke smirked, a calm conversation between Naruto and Kiba was like meeting a virgin in college. It didn't happen very often, he turned to the front to see the manager of the bar coming towards them. 

"You boys about ready?" He asked in a 'I don't give a hoot whether you really are or not' he leaned against the stage and watched them. Sasuke clicked his tongue piercing against his teeth. He hated the guy for reasons unknown other then he gave off the 'I know everything vibe' the dude may have been older, but Sasuke bet he couldn't find his way threw screaming girl fans that threw stuff at him.

He finished tuning his electric guitar and started playing it really loud. Kiba smirked, Gaara stared at him absently while Naruto laughed then went over to Shikamaru and shouted in his ear.

"TIME TO GET UP TEME!" Shikamaru jumped awake making Naruto fall on the floor laughing. Shikamaru waited till Naruto was sitting up to give him a slap on the back of the head. 

"Idiot" he said along with a few choice words as he walked over to his drums. Gaara took up his position at Sasuke's right while Naruto and Kiba stood behind them and in the back was Shikamaru.

He closed his eyes, he could hear the crowd chanting their name. They had played here several times before and had started up a real fan base. He opened them and saw the manager go out in front of them. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen please help me welcome back for the new school year the DEATH NINJA!!" crowd roared and whistled as the man presented them. They waved then played their instruments to get the crowd hyped up and wired before they began. It helped not only got the crowd happy but it also helped the adrenaline flow threw him. 

Once that was done, Sasuke counted to three and then they started playing their first song of the night. 

_This is what I brought you,_

_This you can keep._

_This is what I brought_

_You may forget me._

_I promise to depart,_

_Just promise one thing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I brought you,_

_This you can keep._

_This is what I brought you,_

_May forget me._

_I promise you my heart, _

_Just promise to sing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought,_

_I thought you need me._

_This is what I thought,_

_So think me naïve. _

The crowd roared and clapped, some girls screamed and ran up on stage. One even threw her bra at Sasuke, Sasuke grumbled and looked to find the girl who threw it. His eyes caught movement, when he turned he saw the pinked haired tramp from earlier today. She waved like a crazy person and then turned around and lifted up her skirt revealing a thong. Sasuke growled then threw the bra down and kicked it out of his sight, 'what is it with women and bad boys?' he thought. Though he already knew the answer to that stupid question.

**At Hinata's house……… **

Ino sighed, she had been trying to convince Hinata for the last half hour to come with her to the bar. But the girl would not budge from her house saying that she had a lot of homework and then there was the bathroom to work on. 

"Those stuff can wait till tomorrow" Ino argued "Its Friday night and your first year at college. For God's sake woman get out and enjoy it!" Hinata blinked, she had never seen Ino this way before and she wasn't sure on what to do. 

"B-but I d-don't know what to wear" she blushed and looked down then started playing with her fingers. Ino smiled at her "You should have told me earlier" she said then ran into Hinata's closet. 

After a few minutes of rummaging, Ino came out with a short black skirt that held bad memories for Hinata. She had worn it on her last day of school her junior year as a 'I'm going kick off summer with a bang' thing but sadly it had been a bust. The 10th graders whistled at her and one even called her a slut while some other kids from the 8th grade threw things at her during lunch and pretty much made her life a living hell. Along with the black skirt Ino also drug out knee high black socks, black boots that came a few inches below her knees and paired them with a white stripped short sleeved shirt. Ino threw the clothes at Hinata and ordered her to put them on. 

While Hinata went into the bath room to change, Ino was still in the back of the closet looking for those fingerless gloves that she had gave Hinata for her birthday. Ino sighed again Hinata was one of those girls that kept the stuff she would never wear in the back of the closet. Unfortunately half of the stuff she did keep in the back of the closet looked cute on her. Not that she didn't look cute in her clothes that she wore but she wore those all the time and it was time to give them a rest and let the others have some fun. 

When Hinata came back Ino had her turn around to get a look of things. Once that was done she handed Hinata the gloves then ordered her to put them while she led Hinata over to the stool in front of the mirror. Hinata didn't know what to think as Ino started to do her hair and makeup but she did know that she was going to have to get rid of all the stuff she hid in the back of the closet. 

When Ino was done Hinata looked in the mirror and was immediately scared. She had gone from sweet, shy innocent fairly of the day and had turned into a sexy, bad, Goth looking vampire of the night. She shivered, black eyeliner outlined her pale eyes and fire engine red lipstick covered her lips in short Hinata didn't know what to think of her self. 

"Hold on you need a final touch" Ino said. She took a black ribbon from her purse and tied it around Hinata's neck. Ino stepped back to examine her work "Man am I good or what?" she replied. Not waiting for an answer from Hinata, Ino grabbed her hand and ran out the door with Hinata in tow.

**Back at the bar……….**

The crowed was screaming their name so loud Sasuke swore that the roof was going to blow off. The adrenaline was poring threw his veins like crazy but he was used to it in fact he enjoyed it. As he looked out into the crowd he saw two figures moving towards the stage. One figure he recognized as Ino but the girl beside her he couldn't place her. Keeping an eye on the girl he introduced their next song 'How You Remind Me' and started playing.

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing

Tired of living like a blind man

I'm sick of sighing without a sense of feeling 

And this is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me 

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry 

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm not mistaken 

For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down,

Been down to the bottom of every bottle 

These five words in my head

Scream "are we having fun yet?"

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

It's not like you didn't know that 

I said I love you and I swear I still do

And it must have been so bad

Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

And this is how, you remind me 

Of what I really am

This how, remind me 

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry 

I was waiting on a different story 

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breaking 

And I've been wrong, I've been down, 

Been to the bottom of every bottle 

These five words in my head

Scream "are we having fun yet?"

Yet, yet, yet, no, no

Yet, yet, yet, no, no 

Yet, yet, yet, no, no

Yet, yet, yet, no, no

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cover it as a poor man stealing

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am 

This is how you remind me 

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry 

Was waiting on a different story 

This time I'm mistaken 

For handing you a heart work breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down, 

To the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head 

Scream "Are we having fun yet?" 

Yet, yet

Are having fun yet

When the song ended the people cheered and soon approached the stage for autographs. He watched to see Ino and the girl only a few feet away from him, now that she was closer she seemed fairly familiar. When he finished signing his signature on a random girl's chest. He walked over to them and placed his hands in his pockets "Hey there" he said. 

Ino and the girl turned to look at him "Oh hi Sasuke. Let me introduce you. This is my friend Hinata. Hinata this is Sasuke, he's a friend of Shikamaru's" Ino said looking behind Sasuke to see Shikamaru writing his name on a girl's bra. 

"If you'll excuse me I need to smack a hussy" she said then ran in the direction of Shikamaru and the other girl. Sasuke watched Ino for a little bit then turned back to Hinata.

"Angel by day, Dark goddess by night?" he asked ,nodding at her outfit. Hinata shook her head "More like angel forced into a vampire" she said. Sasuke smirked, he figured it was something like that. Besides Hinata looked like she was about ready to jump out of her skin. He looked around at all of the weirdoes running about then looked at her. He pictured her as more of a kittens and puppies type of person, not a darkling of the night type. He smirked again, she was out of her element and he wasn't going to waste an opportunity to play with it. 

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered "Did you like the song?" out of the corner of his eye he saw her turn red. He breathed in her ear "how about the music?" she shivered and he laughed inside as he stuck out his tongue and slid his piercing along the edge of her ear. Hinata let out a small shriek and put a few feet between them "I-I have to g-go. T-Tell Ino I'll see her on Monday" she said then ran as fast as she could. Sasuke smirked as he watched her leave. _'She was so easy to tease' _he thought then turned to go be with the group. He tapped Ino on the shoulder "Hinata left. She said that she would see you on Monday" Ino crossed her arms. 

"What did you do to her?" she said in a threatening voice. Sasuke tried looking innocent "Nothing" he said as sheepishly as he could. Ino glared at him "Yeah right then how come I see devil horns coming out of that fake hallo?" she snapped. He flashed her a dangerous looking smile, "Ok so I might have spooked her a little bit but she was way out of her element" he said. That sadly earned him a smack on the back of the head, then Ino turned to Shikamaru "That thing we were talking about earlier. Forget it!" she said then stomped out of the bar. Shikamaru glared at him "Was it really necessary to tease her?" Sasuke rubbed his head. 

"probably not" he replied, Ino really knew how to hit someone, he wondered how Shikamaru survived her. He heard Shikamaru grumble about 'not getting' or something like that. But he didn't really pay attention, he grabbed his guitar then left the bar. Naruto and Kiba would be partying till dawn. He wasn't sure on what Shikamaru would do and he saw that Gaara had left as soon as the gig was over. He grabbed his helmet and got on his motorcycle and when he was about to leave when he saw a group of guys all crowed around something. 

He stopped and turned off the motorcycle and went over to see what was up. In the middle of the group was Hinata, he tapped the guy near him on the shoulder. 

"What's going on?" he asked, the guy looked at him "We're teaching this slut here not to dress if she an't going to show" the man replied. Sasuke watched as he saw Hinata get pushed from one guy to another. She tripped and landed on her butt, the guys laughed and Sasuke moved quickly. He went into the middle of the group, picked Hinata up and led her over to his motorcycle and rode into the night.

He drove her home and walked her to the door, well more like led her to the door. He could feel her shaking as they walked. Once they got to the door, he stopped and looked her over "You ok?" he asked. She nodded, he gave her a smile "I think it's better if you not try to impersonate a being of the night" he said. She nodded again, he smiled at her again then went to the leave. As he stepped on to the ground he heard a small "T-Thank you". He turned then nodded to her, he hated to admit it but he kind of liked being the good guy. '_Yeah right' _he thought, he hadn't known the girl for more then a few hours and she was already rubbing off on him. 

He got on his motorcycle again then sped off to Naruto's house for some good old fashioned smoke and some sleep. 

**Misukage: -sighs- Another chapter done. I hope they like it**

**Sasuke: Eh who knows they might hate it**

**Misukage: Have some faith will you?**

**Sasuke: Ok I have faith that they won't reply **

**Misukage: eh -- I tried**

**Hinata: Please read and review. Your reviews were really awesome and Misukage appreciates your kindness. **

**Misukage: Yes. I. Do. **

**Good night **


	3. Chapter 3

**-runs into studio and hugs Sasuke- 'Not Your Average College Life is a big success! **

**Sasuke: Get off of me woman and yeah I saw -rolls eyes- Why are you so happy?**

**Misukage: Why would I be? The reviewers are awesome, the story is good and I have yet another idea ready for them **

**Sasuke: Yeah but what was with that line thing? **

**Misukage: I will admit I'm new to this so I forgot to check the page out before sending it of as the next chapter --' I also was in a rush cause my mom was going someplace and wanted me to drive.**

**-Sasuke laughs- You haven't gotten you driver's license? What kind of a 17 year old are you?! -falls on the floor laughing- **

**-smacks Sasuke on the head- What are you talking about? You're still a genin XP**

**-Sasuke gets up and glares at Misukage- grow up**

**-Hatori from Fruits Basket comes in-**

**Misukage: -races over to Hatori and hugs him- You came! -looks at his face and faints-**

**-Sasuke walks over- well that shut her up **

**-Hatori glances over at Sasuke then picks Misukage up and carries her over to her couch- **

**-Sasuke looks over at viewers- Well this should be interesting. With Misukage out of commission at the moment things will be kind of quiet. **

**-Slowly wakes up- Oh when are we going to do that interview?**

**-Sasuke turns with a freaked out look on his face- How did you wake up?**

**-Glares at Sasuke- Well it ether was your annoying voice or that stuff you bathed in this morning -waves hand in front of nose- **

**Sasuke: Eat dirt Misukage/baka**

**Misukage: You are so immature **

**Hatori: I'll see you after the chapter Misukage**

**Misukage: Ok bye Hatori -Hatori leaves-**

**Sasuke: -sighs- lets get this on the road.**

**A week later…………..**

Sasuke pulled up in his motorcycle followed by Kiba and Naruto in Kiba's truck. Shikamaru was off trying to get Ino to go out with him today/night (A/n: She's still mad) and Gaara was off with a girl he met on his way home named Tenten.

Sasuke smirked, Gaara wasn't much of a social person but like Sasuke, the was something about him that drew girls to him. Just has he was getting off his motorcycle Hinata came out. He looked at her, her eyeliner had smudged which meant she had probably had slept in it but other then that she seemed ok. Naruto was the first to come out of the Truck "Hi there" he said as he walked over to Hinata. Sasuke watched as Hinata smiled gently, there was a spark in her eyes, one that he didn't like.

Naruto went into his usual baka mode "Tell me did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?" he asked.

"Shut up Naruto" Sasuke and Kiba said in unison only to hear a giggle come out of the girl. Hinata blushed and covered her mouth but her eyes still sparkled like diamonds. She shook her head, and Sasuke swore in his.

'_How in HELL could she like that goofy pick up line?' _at that thought Sasuke came to two conclusions.

1. The girl obviously had never been hit on before

and 2. She was completely clueless as to what Naruto was doing.

Sasuke grumbled and went into the truck to grab his stuff. As he did that Naruto continued to flirt with Hinata, making her giggle and making Sasuke wish he had duck tape and a stun gun.

"Oy baka help me get the door open!" he shouted at Naruto as he struggled with a heavy box. Naruto took Hinata's hand and kissed it "I shall return soon. Fair lady" he said earning another giggle from Hinata. Sasuke felt a vein pop out of his forehead, '_When I get that idiot alone I'm going to beat him'_ Sasuke growled as Naruto opened the door and gave him a goofy smile.

"I think she likes me" he whispered to Sasuke as he passed.

'_I think I'm going to be sick'_ Sasuke thought as he walked to the room to set down the box. As he walked back outside he heard a giggle come from the kitchen, he stopped then peeked in. Naruto and Hinata were standing in the room enjoying a cup of coffee and talking.

Sasuke's eye twitched, he had to intervene before someone asked someone else out. Taking a breath he walked in and said "Mind if I join you?" Kiba followed "Yeah me too? Though I can't stay long I have to get to work" he said as he went to grab a mug but then remembered that he wasn't in his dorm. He gave Hinata questioning look in which Hinata giggled at and walked over to the cabinet next to him and grabbed two mugs and filled them with coffee.

"Cream, Sugar?" she asked them, Sasuke took a mug from Hinata's hand and said "Nether" Kiba shook his head then took the other cup from her. Kiba took a swig then looked at the clock above the sink. "Shit I'm late" he said. He took another big gulp "Thanks for the coffee but I have to go" he explained. As he left the kitchen he waved "Nice meeting you Hinata" she waved back. Soon the three of them were alone in the big kitchen, Naruto, being talkative said "Hey Sasuke did you know that Hinata is studying to become a kindergarten teacher?" Sasuke shook his head, "That must be interesting" he commented. Hinata nodded a little "I've always loved little kids and the thought of teaching them seemed like fun" she said with a smile. Sasuke could picture in a classroom with little kids running everywhere. Naruto grunted as he looked at the clock "Sorry Hinata but it looks like I'm going have to leave you alone with Sasuke bastard here" he said as he finished his cup, he looked at her again "Look I know we only met a few minutes ago but I was wondering if you would possibly-"

"Didn't your boss say that she was going to fire you if you don't get there on time?" Sasuke interrupted. Naruto gave a freaked out look then ran for the door "shit that's right! Well I guess I see you later. Bye Hinata" he said over his shoulder.

Sasuke let out a sigh and closed his eyes, that had been way to close. Too close for comfort, Naruto had almost asked Hinata out on a date. He looked at Hinata, she was staring at the floor just minding her own business. He looked at her coffee cup to see the coffee had completely gone. He smirked, she was distracted, lost in her own thoughts, perfectly venerable to some teasing.

He leaned close to her ear "You know" he whispered into her ear "You shouldn't think about naked boys when one is right next to you" Hinata jumped and blushed. Her cup and dropped to the floor but luckily it hadn't broken.

"I-I w-wasn't-" she ran out of the room as fast as she could and into what he guessed was her bedroom and locked the door. Sasuke looked after her, '_What the hell was that about? I was just teasing?' _He sighed. '_Well might as well get unpacked' _He thought then went to his room.

**Later that day……..**

Hinata peeked out of her door and looked around. She knew she was just being a paranoid person but what Sasuke had said to her was kind of mean. She had just been staring of into space for God's sake! Spacing out, good grief she was in college now, did she really have to be harassed like she was in high school? When she saw that Sasuke wasn't around she opened the door and went into the bathroom. She had planned on redoing it today and had already finished painting it when Sasuke and the others had arrived.

Hinata looked at the bathroom, the painted needed a few more hours of drying but she already liked the change to the old room. She closed the door and ran into what she thought was a brick wall. She opened her eyes to find that it was actually Sasuke's chest "Do you mind?" he half asked, half grumbled "I need to use the can" Hinata looked up at him and not trusting her voice half nodded. She stepped aside and let Sasuke pass, as he stepped in side the phone rang. Hinata ran to answer it, Sasuke stopped to listen in on the conversation.

"Hello?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke strained to listen to what the other person was saying but couldn't.

"Oh hi Naruto. Do you want me to turn you over to Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked, _'Naruto?!' _he thought _'Calm down man. He probably just wanted to test to make sure he got the right number'_ Sasuke smirked, Naruto was the kind of person that would call just to say he called someone. Or at least that's what he thought till he heard Hinata say "No I'm not doing anything tonight. Why?" Sasuke almost shouted 'What?!' when he heard her say that. Suddenly going to the bathroom didn't seem so important as he thought. He had to think fast, he couldn't leave those two alone he had already made that mistake earlier today when he was moving his stuff. He looked at his hand, the phone number had started to fade but it was still fairly visible enough to make out the numbers.

He grumbled as he took out his cell phone, he hated doing this but if it meant keeping an eye on the dobe and Hinata, sacrifices had to be made. As he dialed the number he heard Hinata say that she would see Naruto a 6 tonight at Water Lily restaurant.

He finished dialing the number and held the phone to his ear. He heard a 'hello' and said "Hi is Sakura there?" he almost gagged/choked on the sentence.

"_This is her" _she said _"May I ask who's calling?" _

He gulped "This is Sasuke Uchiha and I was wondering if you were doing anything around six tonight?"

There was a loud squeal/scream on the other end that made Sasuke hold his cell phone away from his ear. When she calmed down she said _"Tonight at 6 would perfect, where at?" _

He rubbed his temple and said "At the Water Lily"

There was another squeal then she said _"Great see you there" _then she hung up. Sasuke looked at the phone wondering what he had just gotten himself into when he heard someone call his name.

He turned to see Hinata standing in her bedroom door way with a soft looking smile on her face.

"Did you just ask someone to go out on a date with you to the Water Lily?" she asked. He bit back a sarcastic reply to say 'No really you think?' instead he just shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah why?"

She shrugged "No reason other then to ask you if you wanted to join Naruto and I." she looked down at the floor and blushed. At that Sasuke came to two more conclusions about his new room mate.

1. She was too sweet for her own good

and 2. She was going to drive him crazy if she kept blushing like that.

Eh who was he kidding, Hinata's sweet and innocent powers were hard for anyone to resist. Except for those drunken bastards from the other night but that didn't matter at the moment.

Sasuke looked at the clock on his phone, it was 5:30 they had to get ready now if they were going to make it on time. He looked at Hinata "Is Naruto picking you up or are you meeting him there?" he asked.

She looked at him "I'm meeting him there. What about you?" she asked.

"Same" he said "Well since we're going to be going to the same place want to tag along on my motorcycle?" he asked, he knew it was lame but he figured if Naruto could use a stupid pick up line and get her giggling he didn't think it would be bad to offer.

Hinata nodded "Sure. That would be nice and thank you" she said. He nodded then grabbed his pack of cigarettes. "I'll meet you outside when you're ready ok" he said as he lit his first one, she nodded then went into her room and shut the door. He looked at it for a few minutes then went out side. If he remembered correctly one of the house rules was that there was no smoking in the house.

He had gone threw his second cig and was about to light his third when Hinata came out. Sasuke stopped and stood there mid way from lighting the new one and just stared at her. She was wearing a three blue toned peasant skirt and a white peasant top, her blue/black hair was down and no makeup was on her face. He gulped and the unlit cigarette fell to the ground. He picked it up and close the lighter, "Ready?" he asked, she nodded and walked over to the motorcycle. He handed her a helmet then put his own on then backed up out of the drive way and soon they were on their way.

**-puts head on table and rubs her head- My head hurts but on the bright side I made a cliff hanger **

**Sasuke: Yeah mind explaining about that?**

**Misukage: It seemed like a good place to stop. Why to soon? You have read the scripted right? **

**Sasuke: Yeah I've read it and forgive me for sounding nice but don't you think you should allow a day or two of reprieve before doing the next chapter? No sense of continuing on doing the next one if you have to hurt your brain trying to come up with a good idea.**

**Misukage: I know but the reviewers seem to like that I up date very fast…… Do you know that some writers take months before they update? I don't like having them wait if I can help it. They've been so nice.**

**Sasuke: I'm sure they would understand** **they understood** **your reason for putting in those random A/n's I'm sure they would understand if you took a day or two of reprieve. **

**-Smiles at Sasuke- Yeah you're right. Hinata's rubbing off on you**

**-Sasuke smirks back- Just don't tell anyone else ok. I have a reputation to uphold **

**-Smirks and shows him tape recorder- I won't **

**-Sasuke gets angry- GIVE THAT BACK HERE MISUKAGE!! **

**-Runs away while shouting- Thank you again for those awesome reviews! You guys are great! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Misukage: It's time to answer some fan mail! **

**Sasuke: I thought you were going to take a break? **

**Misukage: Well I was but not only did I get this awesome idea that just had to be written and shown to all the viewers but I also had to answer a question that was asked by mac2.**

**Sasuke: -sighs- why me?**

**Misukage: Ok so his/her question was 'What is inviting Sakura going to accomplish? Hinata doesn't seem like the jealous type' Well hopefully this chapter will answer you question mac2. **

**Sasuke: -yawns- what ever I'm going to sleep**

**-Kiba comes in and jumps into chair- **

**Kiba: That's fine Misukage and I can host things. So what do you say? Should we do a few side comments in here?**

**Misukage: Ok but not too many. One reviewer didn't appreciate it and I don't want any of them to feel offended.**

**Kiba: -shakes head and sighs- You and Hinata are too nice for your own good some days.**

**Shikamaru: Would you rather have them be like Sakura?**

**-Kiba jumps up 10 feet in the air- **

**Kiba: -turns to Shikamaru- Ok first of all WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! And secondly HELL NO NOT THAT SKANK!**

**-Shikamaru sighs annoyed-**

**Shikamaru: Misukage asked me to come you moron**

**-blushes- yeah I did **

**Kiba: Well alright then. Lets get this party started! -presses random buttons- **

**Shikamaru and Misukage: NO!!**

**-Kiba presses button and blows up machine- **

**-Shikamaru covers Misukage- You idiot you could have broken something **

**Misukage: Um……. Shikamaru you can let me go now**

**-Shikamaru walks over to Kiba and the two start arguing-**

**Misukage: While we clean up and get reorganized please enjoy the next chapter**

**At the Water Lily………**

Sasuke and Hinata pulled into a parking spot and Naruto went out to great them.

"Hey Hinata you look great" he smiled at her then looked at Sasuke "Hey teme what are you doing here?" Sasuke smirked, "I'm on a date too baka" Naruto looked at him like he was crazy.

"With who?" he asked. A bright pink convertible with the top pulled down pulled up next to them. "Hiiiiiii Sasuke" Sakura asked as she stopped the engine then looked over at Naruto and Hinata. "What are they doing here?" she asked in an annoyed voice. Hinata saw that Naruto's eyes had widened to ten times larger then what she normally saw.

Naruto walked over to the new girl "Hi are you an angel? Cause if you are then I've died and gone to heaven" he sighed and looked at Sakura longingly. Sakura giggled and looked over at Hinata. _'Well' _she thought _'All is fair till there's a ring on the finger' _she smiled then opened the door.

'_And even then who can resist me?' _Sakura thought as she watched Naruto out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her white micro mini skirt that gave him and anyone else that was looking for that matter, a peek of what color her thong was. Her halter top was the same color as her car, and when she bent down she everyone in front would get a good look down her top and everyone in the back would see her thong. In short, Vegas strip club meets white trash kind of thing. Sasuke grimaced while Naruto continued to stare at Sakura's chest and legs.

(Misukage: Wow I'm writing this and even I didn't see that coming)

(Kiba: -looks at Misukage- What do you mean you didn't see that coming?)

(Misukage: I'm one of those that comes up with a general idea on what I want to happen in the story and then when it comes to typing it I let it speak for it's self)

(Kiba: Ok then I've come to figure out three things about you. 1. You're weird. 2. Because of that logic you have just said now your story is going to go to pieces and 3. You're completely nuts!)

(Misukage: Ok, 1. I'm not weird, I just refuse to be normal. 2. It's the same thing as fighting someone you've never fought against. And 3. You're one to talk. Now be quiet and listen to the chapter you…. You….. I would call you 'mutt' but that would be an insult to dogs everywhere)

Hinata was the first to speak after what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes "Um should we go inside?" she asked quietly. Naruto and Sakura had started talking and when Hinata asked her question Naruto shrugged her off like a fly or something.

"You two go a head we'll catch up with you later" he said. Sasuke looked at Hinata and saw a somewhat hurt look in her eyes but as soon as he blinked it was gone.

"Come on Hinata" he said gruffly, like it was a pain to be stuck with her "Let's go in and let the hormonal teens be" he sad as if he hated the thought of being stuck with her. Hinata looked down, she didn't want anyone to feel like they had to be nice and keep her company. She'd rather be alone then to do that to someone, "I'm not really hungry right now. If it's alright with you I'm going to go home. I have a lot of home work and stuff to do anyway" she said solemnly. He groaned and sighed "Fine I'll take you" he said. But Hinata had already hailed a cab and was getting in. Sasuke blinked, she had seemed so excited about the date earlier but now she acted like it was a bad idea.

He smirked, it was just like he'd planned it. He lit his cigarette and started smoking it, he knew that Naruto had a weakness for big chested girls and even though Hinata was sweet and innocent as a new born baby, Naruto couldn't resist sluts. He got on his motorcycle and drove to the nearest Pizza Hut and ordered one pizza with everything on it and another one with just Canadian bacon and pineapple.

(Kiba: Hey Shikamaru did you know that you were a topping on a pizza?)

(Misukage: Ok Kiba you've had your fun now no more interruptions until the end ok?)

(Kiba: You're no fun but fine I'll be quiet and sorry readers)

When Sasuke came home he found Hinata behind a pile of books and a laptop. He put down the pizzas and picked up one of the thick books. "Doing some heavy reading?" he asked. Hinata looked up and Sasuke saw that she was wearing glasses and that her hair was pulled up into a bun, making her look more like a librarian then a college student. She caught his stare then explained "I wear contacts but I don't really like wearing them when I'm working on the computer" she blushed then looked at the food. A growl came from her stomach and remembered that she only had a bowl of grapes earlier. Sasuke smirked, "Hungry?" he asked, she nodded and got up from her chair. Sasuke stepped aside and let her examine the boxes.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted on your pizza so I ordered one with everything and one with just Canadian bacon and pineapple" he explained. Hinata took a slice of Canadian bacon and pineapple and bit into it.

"The Canadian bacon and pineapple is really good" she said. He nodded then took a slice of the other pizza. "Good" He said "Cause I hate anything sweet" he said half under his breath but Hinata still heard it. She continued to eat her pizza quietly, she hadn't known Sasuke very long but one thing was for sure, he was confusing. She stared at her books and laptop. She had been like this threw out high school too, shy, quiet, always studying or reading. She had friends if that's what you considered them to be, they never hung out with her on the weekends or during the summer and she couldn't really tell them anything ether. She sighed, during the last two years of the so called friendship had left her bitterly scared, she didn't even contact them now. Two of her friends had moved up to the cities and one was training to be a nurse here but she didn't see her or seek her out. She did make one new friend though, Ino was the best she could ever had. Unlike her other friends, she felt wanted by her and she had managed to open up to her. A tear started to form, _'All of those bad experiences'_ she thought. She was pulled out of her memories when she heard someone call her name.

She looked up and saw Sasuke staring at her, "Want go with me to get my lip pierced?" he asked. Hinata blinked and looked at him surprised "W-What?" he smirked at her.

"I found this place that does piercing around here and I've been wanting to get a snake bite" he explained as he drank a red bull. Hinata blinked "Snake bite?" she questioned but she had a fairly good idea what it meant. A snake bite meant one of two things, it was ether A. a bite you got from a snake or B. A piercing that consisted of two holes on both sides of your bottom lip. Since he said piercing she knew that it was answer B but when she looked at him but she couldn't really see him with one. "Won't it hurt?" she asked. He shrugged, "can't hurt anymore then when I got my tongue pierced" he said. She jumped up "You got your tongue pierced?!" her eyes widened. He nodded and stuck out his and showed her. Indeed in the middle of his mouth was a silver ball. Hinata looked at it and for a moment and only a moment, she wanted to kiss him. She had never kissed a boy with a tongue piercing before. Who was she kidding? She never kissed any guy before and now she was starting to feel the after affects of it. She inwardly sighed, she knew it was her fault for it. She didn't really sparkle or stand out like that one girl that Naruto was looking at did.

She walked over to her laptop and turned it off then started putting her pizza away. When she came back she smiled gently at Sasuke.

"Thank you for the pizza. It was really good" she said. He nodded "Well do you want to go or not?" he asked. They were still on the piercing subject, "S-Sure" she said "It could be fun"

He nodded and watched her walk over to her room "Good night Hinata" he called. Hinata nodded "Good night Sasuke" she said sweetly then shut the door and Sasuke was alone again.

**Later that night…….**

Sasuke tossed and turned in the bed his dream was more like a nightmare and it involved Sakura raping him. He was unaware on how close he was to the edge of the bed until he fell over. The was a thud and a knock at the door. Sasuke groaned from the pain in his side and untangled himself from the sheets.

"Sasuke?" A small voice whispered and opened the door. He looked up and saw Hinata come in wearing a robe with her long hair wet and messy. '_Well' _he thought _'I'm not going to go to sleep anytime soon' _

She walked over and sat down next to him "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said "Just had a bad dream" who was he kidding, bad dream? That was a full on nightmare times ten. Sasuke watched her look down "W-when ever I had a bad dream I used to go and cuddle with my cousin" she looked at him and smiled. "Would you like to cuddle with me?" she asked sweetly. Sasuke looked at her, oh he would like to do stuff with her alright, but cuddling wasn't one of them. Sasuke shook his head "No, but thanks for asking" he said "But I'll keep it in mind when I have another one" she nodded then got up and left.

He got up on the bed again and drifted off to sleep, this time the dreams were about a certain girl in the next room.

**A peek in Sasuke's dream……..**

_He pinned her against the bed and continued making out with her. His tongue slid into her mouth and started playing with hers. She giggled as he trailed kisses from her mouth onto her neck. _

**Out of Sasuke's dream…….**

Hinata was having a nightmare of her own. Sasuke's head was chasing her into a dark obis with skeletons clawing at her robe. She woke up and sighed, she was very tired and didn't feel like getting up yet so she lowered her self into her bed and fell asleep again.

**A little later that morning…….**

Sasuke let the hot water on his head and down his back as he slowly woke up. He yawned, after the nightmare he had and the visit from Hinata he was worn out. He sighed, that dream about her last night was a little to much for him to handle not to mention it only fueled the fire he had for her.

Hinata woke up a little later and went to the bathroom for her usual morning routine. As she splashed water on her face she heard the shower. She blinked, '_I thought I turned the shower off?' _she thought. She went over and pulled back the curtain only to see Sasuke in his birthday suit. They looked at each other and screamed, Hinata rambled out apologies and ran out of the bathroom.

**Misukage: Sorry reviewers but I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop there**

**Kiba: Well that was interesting**

**Misukage: Also I might not create another chapter till Monday…… my parents get mad at me and my sister for being on the computer as much as we do. But never fear I should have another one up Monday ready for you and please forgive me.**

**Kiba: -pats Misukage- I'm sure they'll understand **

**Misukage: Please read and review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Misukage: -hugs reviewers- have I ever told you guys on how much I love you? Or how awesome you guys are? Or how much I love reading your reviews?**

**Kiba: I think they've got it Misu**

**Misukage: -turns to Kiba- I've got two words for you biscuit breath. Tooth. Paste.**

**Kiba: well yours smells like ass! **

**-Kimimaru walks in- **

**Misukage: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! KIMIMARU! -waves like a crazy person-**

**Kiba: -looks at Misukage then shakes his head and gets up- look before you go and rape him just let me get out of the room first.**

**-Kimimaru goes spooky- But Kiba you can't rape the willing **

**Kiba: O.o Who would willingly want Misukage?!**

**Misukage: -shrugs- I don't know, you were singing my praises last night -turns to audience and whispers- (As if. You have a better chance of getting me kiss Joe from the Jonas brothers) **

**Kiba: I heard that!**

**Misukage: Good you were suppose to hear it. Now if you don't mind there are some people that want to read the next chappie.**

**Kiba: Bite me**

**-transforms into a dog then bites him in the rear and draws blood- How's that?**

**-Kiba jumps in the air and goes down to the nurse's office- You'll pay for that Misukage! **

**Misukage: Big baby. -turns to audience- Thank you for being patient and letting me have my two day break. Hope this chappie was worth the wait.**

Hinata panted as she leaned against the counter. Sasuke was there in all his glory. In the shower. Wet from the water and she had walked in on him not knowing that he was there. She blushed, a million thoughts went racing threw her head one stood out in particular.

'_What if he thinks I'm a pervert?' _that thought was followed by '_What if he thinks I did that on purpose?' _and then there was this one '_I'm never going to live this down' _she sighed. She tried to occupy her mind by making coffee and breakfast or anything for that matter to get her mind off of Sasuke.

A few minutes later Sasuke came into the kitchen. Hinata stole a look at him, his hair was still wet but stuck up in his usual spike way. He was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans along with a short necklace with a cross. She blushed when she realized that she had been staring at him too long and looked down. He smirked at her and walked over to her "You know" he said as he leaned his back on the counter "that's the first time I've every had a woman walk in on me in the shower and then run in the other direction" he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "So are we still up for today?" Hinata jumped 10 feet in the air.

Sasuke watched and tried to keep himself from laughing. Did she honestly think that he would forget about her going with him to get the piercing just because of this morning? Ha! Fat chance! He need to make sure Naruto wouldn't get another chance at her. (A/n: I'm only using Naruto and Sakura as bumps in the plot)

He looked at her pajamas and then back at her "I'll get dressed" she said then hurriedly finished cooking the breakfast. As she walked away she called "Help yourself" then went into her bedroom. Sasuke smiled then scooped up some eggs on his plate then sat down to eat.

Hinata hurried as she got dressed. She threw on a pair of jeans and lavender top and looked in the mirror. She sighed then sat down and braided her long blue/black hair. She was in college now she shouldn't feel like a freak. But yet she still felt like the freak that couldn't do anything right.

Sighing, she got up and returned to the kitchen where Sasuke was. He was just setting his plate in the sink when she came back in. He looked over at her and smiled "Eat then we'll go" he said. She nodded and grabbed an apple two pop tarts and popped it into the toaster. Once that was done she grabbed it and bit into one, even though it almost burnt her tongue and hands.

Sasuke was waiting for her by his bike when she came out. He walked up to her and, to Hinata's surprised, kissed her on the cheek. Hinata shook her head, they had only met a few days ago he couldn't be in love with her already could he? She tried to think of all the different stories she had read. None had ever really mention a guy falling in love with a girl after 3 days it was like a month or something. She sighed again and walked over and got on Sasuke's bike. He acted his usual aloof self, per usual when ever he did something that left Hinata confused.

**At the piercing shop………**

(Misukage: O.O is it shop or parlor?)

(Kiba: Are you dumb or dumber?)

(Misukage: Shut up biscuit breath no body wants you)

(Kiba: Nobody wants you ether and I'll bet anything that you'll die an old maid)

(-goes out and leaves the room crying- You're so cruel)

Sasuke and Hinata walked into the dark/poorly lit room. There was a man at the desk that looked up when they came in. Hinata took one look at the man and immediately grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at her and shrugged then turned to the man. The older man looked up from his paper "May I help you?" he asked. Sasuke nodded "I'm the guy that called earlier about getting my lip pierced"

The man nodded "Right this way"

He lead him to a near by chair then he looked at Hinata "Is she getting one too?" he asked. Hinata 'eeped' and shook her head. Sasuke shook his head "It's only me" he said then sat down in the chair/padded table. Hinata sat down beside him and held his hand as the man prepared for piercing Sasuke's lip. Hinata gulped and closed her eyes as the man placed the needle on one side of Sasuke's lip. It was all she could do not to scream and tell him to stop.

Sasuke must have sensed her nervousness caused he squeezed her hand gently. Sasuke gritted his teeth as the needle pierced his skin and squeezed her hand very hard. Hinata felt as if she no longer had control of her own body. No sooner as the man had finished Sasuke's first piercing Hinata's lips descended on Sasuke's mouth.

"What the hell?!" the man shouted "If you're going to make out now do it some where else! But not in my shop!" Hinata blinked then realized that she was kissing Sasuke, in front of a man, in a public shop. She slowly lifted her self up off of him and blinked. Sasuke was looking at her with a dazed look on his face. She blushed and looked down, she knew that kissing him was not the best way to stop the piercing but it worked right?

The man grumbled something about horny college kids and walked away to answer a phone that was ringing. Sasuke stared at her for a few more minutes then turned his head, closed his eyes and smirked.

"If you thought it was a bad idea to get my lip pierced you should have said something earlier" he said then got up and looked at the one that Hinata hadn't been able to prevent. She sighed, she already knew that but it was his body she shouldn't say anything, if he wanted to change it or scar it in this case. Then she should be supportive of him.

"It's your body" she said quietly "I should stand in your way if that's what you want"

He looked at her then back at the mirror "Well I should have tried a fake first" he said then turned to her again. "I look like a homo"

Hinata looked up and giggled, he did look weird with a lip piercing especially since he already had three in his ear and one in his tongue. She thought of her father warmly, though they didn't really talk he always made some funny comment when a person that walked by with five or more pierces. She sighed, her father wasn't that bad deep down he just had a hard time showing it to his family. He was in fact head of the clan and one of the most biggest companies.

"Hinata" Sasuke said. He looked at her. She had been spacing out lately and he wondered on what. He called her name and she startled out of her thoughts then he paid for the piercing and they left.

They then went to lunch at a nearby restaurant and Hinata swore it was one of the best days she had in a long time. Along with lunch they went for a walk around the streets near Hinata's house.

As they past a house with an iron angel in the yard Hinata stopped. Amidst her excitement and happiness she had forgotten that she had to go to church.

(Kiba: You do realize that the viewers might be atheists right?)

(Misukage: I'm very aware of that Kiba teme and I'm sorry viewers forgive me if I have offended you in anyway.)

(Kiba: Just saying)

Sasuke stopped "Something wrong Hinata?" he asked

She shook her head "No I just forgot to do something today" she sighed and earned a look from Sasuke. She looked at him "I forgot to go to church" she said. He got a frown on his face "I'm atheist" he said. She nodded "I friend of mine had a boyfriend that was that way too" she said.

"And?" he asked

"And as long as you don't try pushing your beliefs on me I promise not to do the same to you" she said. He nodded, it was and an odd idea but he liked it and excepted it.

"Sounds fair" he said and walked by.

(Misukage: That's my logic as well)

(Kiba: Some logic)

(Misukage: XP go jump yourself or better yet go jump Neji)

(Kiba: you sick little emo)

(Misukage: I'm a grayling. I don't dress or do other things that emos do)

(Kiba: what ever, your still sick)

(Misukage: Nobody asked you! Now shut up and that them read!)

**That night……….. **

After they had gotten back from their walk they sat down to some homework. Well Hinata was almost finished with hers while Sasuke had barely started his. Sasuke ate left over pizza in his room and Hinata ate hers on the dinning room table that went into the living room.

Sadly nether spoke for the rest of the night and did everything they could do to avoid each other. They didn't yell or fight but it just felt like they didn't want to talk to each other.

Well that was the case till Sasuke had another bad dream. Ok so it wasn't really a bad dream really, he just didn't feel like being alone tonight and Hinata did say that if he ever had one that he could cuddle with her right?

He quietly opened the door and walked in and sat down on the bed. Hinata stirred a little, "Sasuke?" she whispered. She turned and looked at him with sleepy eyes. He smiled and said "Bad dream". She nodded then drifted off to sleep again, he smiled at her sleeping form. He may have not believed in God or anything but he did believe in angels and the person in front of him was defiantly an angel.

A song struck him, he quickly got up and grabbed his note book from his room. When he came back in, Hinata had shifted to the her other side. He smiled then sat down on the bed and started writing.

When he finished it was 1 in the morning, Sasuke looked at the clock and sighed. Slowly he laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her body.

'_A guy could defiantly get used to this' _he thought as he snuggled against her then drifted off to sleep.

**Misukage: Oh why do I get the bad feeling that they are going to hate this?**

**Kiba: cause it sucked **

**Misukage: Jeez thanks for the support **

**Kiba: Anytime…….. So anyway where is Sasuke?**

**Misukage: He and Hinata went for a picnic yesterday O.O Do you think that we might hear the pitter patter of little Huyga/Uchiha baby feet? (sorry if I spelled Hinata's last name wrong viewers) **

**Kiba: God I hope not I'm not ready to be an uncle **

**Misukage: Please read and review and tell me how bad this chapter stunk and how you won't ever read another chapter ever again please and thank you.**

**Kiba: Yeah really **


	6. Chapter 6

**Misukage: Hello wonderful reviews did you miss me? **

**Kiba: Who are you again?**

**Misukage: Eat dirt **

**Kiba: Choke on it**

**Misukage: Sorry for not writing for a while -- Didn't have inspiration and have been kind of busy……….. My mom is taking me out driving so I can get my license and be "Independent" XP **

**Kiba: it's ok we forgive you**

**Misukage: Thank you Kiba **

**Kiba: alright lets get on with the story **

"Hmmhmm" Hinata said as the light shined in her eyes. She turned over snuggled into the warmth next to her. Something wrapped around her and pulled her closer while something else adjusted itself above her head.

She was almost back asleep when her alarm went off, "Unnnnnnnn" she said then rolled over and pressed the off button. She groaned and tried to sit up but ended up flopping back down on the bed. When she opened her eyes to see what was going on, she jumped and shrieked. Sasuke was in her bed sleeping! She tried to scoot away from him and get out of the bed only to fall and land on the floor with a 'thud'. A pain shot threw her side as she heard Sasuke startle awake.

As she got up the top of her head collided with something and there was a 'Ow'. She looked up and turned her head to see what she had connected with. Black eyes met white again and her breath caught in her throat.

Sasuke's eyes were like two big black orbs, ones that she found herself drawn into. She shook her head and broke the connection. What was she thinking? She had known this guy how long? He was her room mate for God sake! The only thing she should be think is whether or not she got in his way or annoyed him.

She looked at him again and realized that he looked kind of hot with his shirt off.

**Inside Hinata's head**

'_Bad girl' _her sensible voice said _'You should not be thinking of someone like that!' _

'_Good grief Sensible!' _her boy crazy side shouted '_She's a human and a girl for God's sake! She has needs! Let her use them!' _

'_Well excccccccuse me Boy Crazy but some of us know how to control ourselves!' _Sensible shot back.

Boy Crazy growled _'Do you want kids?!' _

Sensible blinked _'Of course' _She said

Boy Crazy pushed Sensible over and got into the control seat. She stretched and cracked her knuckles then put her hand on the shifter.

'_Lets do this' _She said and then but the shift into drive and pressed the 'love' and 'kiss' button

**Out of Hinata's head**

Something burst inside of her and before she realized it. She had pinned Sasuke on the bed with her tongue in his mouth. Meanwhile Sasuke was grinning from ear to ear in his head.

'_Guess what they say is true'_ he thought as he tongued back _'Shy girls are good make out partners' _He pulled her closer but she ended up breaking the kiss leaving him very irritated.

Hinata went as red as a tomato then tried to get off of him but sadly the door opened at the same time. Kiba stared at them with horror "A-A sorry guys! I'll just go and tell the others that we won't be practicing today" He smiled sheepishly at them and then ran like crazy out of their line of vision. Hinata was more in horror then ever. She quickly got off of Sasuke and then ran into the bathroom.

Sasuke sighed and grumbled then got up to go get changed. Hinata was still in the bathroom when he was done but unfortunately he had to go. He walked up to the door and banged on it.

"Hinata open this door!" He shouted, the door slowly opened and a light blue streak ran past him and into the other room and shut the door. Sasuke blinked and realized that it was Hinata.

He growled and went into the bathroom _'Why is she avoiding me? She's the one that wanted to tongue wrestle' _He had a smirk/grin on his face.

'_Well you know what they say. Paybacks are hell'_ He thought as he came out and looked at Hinata's door. _'And she is defiantly going to have hell to pay for making me hungry' _

**One week later……….**

Sasuke walked down the side walk towards the area where Hinata had her classes. She had been avoiding him for a whole week and he was not too happy about that. He was irritated at her for two reasons.

1. cause she had yet to give him another round in tongue wrestling (Hinata was winning in the first one)

And 2. Hinata had yet to apologize or explain what happened.

He thought about that last one for a bit. When she did apologized he hoped it would be when they were in the shower. Sasuke stopped him self from going any further for fear of getting aroused and having a noise bleed.

He shook himself out of his fancies fast enough to see Ino, Hinata and some girl with brown hair in buns walking towards him. His first thought was to hide behind something and grab Hinata but then he remembered that Ino was there and the other girl looked like she would give him a world of pain.

He started walking towards them at the same time the other girl said something and they all started giggling.

"Hey" he said in his usual bored way.

They stopped and looked at him, "Hey Sasuke what are you doing here?" Ino asked. He sighed, Ino was always getting right to the chase "Can't a person just say hi to people with out having any intentions behind it?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah……." Ino said "Anyone except you"

Sasuke sighed "You have so little faith in me Ino I'm hurt"

Hinata watched the two bicker and then decided to intervene "Um Sasuke?" she said quietly. Sasuke looked at her and her stomach started to flutter inside.

"T-This is Tenten. S-She's Gaara's girlfriend" she stuttered. Sasuke looked at the other girl.

"Nice to meet you" He said

"Like wise" she replied and then looked at her watch "I'd better get going. I have Italian in five minutes"

Hinata looked at her watch "I'd better be going too. I have Child Development in four minutes" she said then the two walked off.

Ino looked back at Sasuke "Ok now tell me the real reason why you decided to come here"

Sasuke looked at her and smirked "How does Shikamaru get anything passed you?"

Ino smirked back "He doesn't"

Sasuke nodded "We're playing tonight at the campus bar" he said. Ino nodded "I'll be there"

He nodded and went to his next class leaving Ino very curious. He walked a few feet away then looked at her "Curiosity killed the cat Ino" he called over to her.

Ino glared at him "Well being a prick is going to kill you Sasuke"

He chuckled "I'm not a prick. I just have one" he then ran as fast as he could. If he didn't get out of Ino's throwing range he would be dead on the sidewalk.

'_Ino must be a stripper in bed cause that's the only reason I would keep her around' _he thought. Not that he was interested in the girl in the least, it's just he didn't know how Shikamaru put up with her. Well what ever the reason it was none of his business, besides he didn't want to know anything about his or anyone else's sex life. Well maybe nobody's but Hinata's especially if he was the one doing it with her. (A/n: That was so gross)

**Later that night…………..**

Sasuke and the others had just finished their fourth song when Sasuke spotted Ino, Tenten and Hinata over at the bar.

He smirked and then signaled to the others that he was going to take a break. He smiled as he approached Hinata. She sipped something in a shot glass that looked like beer or was it something else?

"Hey" he said

She turned to look at him and thankfully it must have been her first of the night. She smiled "Hi"

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked as he ordered a soda. Hinata giggled "You're going to drink pop instead of beer?" she asked. He smirked "Of course I need to be sober so the girls down jump me on stage besides " he said taking a sip of his drink "Beer is for when we're done"

She nodded "Where's Naruto?" she asked. Sasuke growled, that ass had called on Monday saying that he and his girlfriend were going to move up to the cities and that he was quitting the band.

**Flash back **

He heard Hinata close the door from the kitchen when the phone. He got up and answered it.

"Hello?" he said

"_Hey Sasuke?" _Naruto said from the other line.

Sasuke growled "Where are you idiot?! We're waiting for you to show up! We've got a gig next week and I have a new song I want us to practice"

"_Hehe Sorry Sasuke but I'm quitting the band" _Naruto said. Sasuke could hear moans and pants in the background.

"Mind telling me why?" Sasuke demanded

"_I feel that the band is holding me back from what I can really do" _Naruto said _"besides it's not like we're really going to go anywhere. I mean a few years from now we're going to be sitting in a living room remembering the good old days" _

Sasuke growled, if there was ever a time to kill Naruto it would be now. He sighed then slammed the phone on the receiver.

"Looks like the baka left" he said to the other three. Kiba growled, Gaara glared and Shikamaru studied him.

"Well we need another electric bass" he said simply "Doesn't your brother still play?"

Sasuke growled, normally he didn't like talking to his older brother but right now there wasn't much he could do. Naruto had cut them really close and there wasn't time to hold auditions.

He grumbled and dialed his phone number.

**End Flashback**

"Sasuke?" Hinata called, Sasuke turned to her.

"He left" he replied "My brother is playing with us now" he said nodded at the older guy. She nodded, "Who's that pregnant girl with him?" she asked.

"His fiancé, Temari" he said "They're having twins or was it triplets?"he thought for a moment and then got up from his stool.

"Well anyway we'd better get back to work" he said, Hinata nodded and got up too.

"Temari-san looks lonely" she said. He nodded and they walked to their destinations. Itachi and the others looked up to see Sasuke moving towards the stage and followed him.

They got set up and ready then Sasuke took a hold of the mic.

"Ok this song goes out to all of you special girls out there. You know who you are"

**-Turns to reviewers- **

**Misukage: Ok reviewers I have a mission for you should you choose to accept it you shall be greatly rewarded.**

**Your Mission: Suggest a song that you believe would fit Hinata and Sasuke's feelings towards her. This message with self destruct in 5 4 3 2 1 -bam- **

**Misukage: Oh and I have a question to ask you. -.- I don't mean to pressure you and you don't have to answer but I'm just wondering on what you guys think. **

**Should Temari have twins or triplets?**

**Again I love you guys for being patent with me and for reviewing **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi O.O I just found out something that totally blew my mind cause I didn't think we had it on my laptop. WordPerfect so from my campgrounds I'm typing this next chapter for you guys. (If I had known that it was on here I would have typed sooner) **

**Well anyway the polls are in, the song has been selected and now the time is ready. Thank you for participating in my crazy quest for the best song. Now before I leave you I will say this. I do not own the song or the characters of Naruto cause if I did well it would be not suitable for most kids... I think. Anyway thanks again for submitting and voting.**

**Better Then Drugs**

Feel your every heart beat

Feel you on these empty nights

Calm the ache, stop the shakes

You clear my mind

You're my escape

From this messed up place

'Cause you let me forget

You numb my pain

How can I tell you just all that you are

What you do to me

You're better then drugs

your love is like wine

Feel you comin' on so fast

Feel you comin' to get me high

You're better then drugs

Addicted for life

Feel you comin' on so fast

Feel you comin' to get me high

Feel you when I'm restless

Feel you when I can not cope

You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote

You kill the posion

Ease the suffering

Calm the rage when I'm afraid

To feel again

How can I tell you just all that you are

what you do to me

Feel your every heartbeat

feel you on these empty nights

You're the strength of my life

Altro: (A/n: no idea)

Feel your every heartbeat

Feel you on these empty nights

Feel your every heartbeat

Feel you comin to get me high

The crowd roared when they finished and Sasuke looked out to see Hinata sitting with Temari joined by Tenten and Ino. He smiled at Hinata and then Itachi took a hold of the microphone.

"While we're on the subject of honoring the women this next one goes out to a special one in particular" Itachi turned to Sasuke and smirked at his younger brother who shrugged then signaled to Gaara. Gaara nodded and then brought out the electric piano and set it up. The crowd gasped in shock as Gaara started to play.

**Everyday**

You could have bowed out gracefully

but you didn't

You knew enough to leave well enough alone

but you wouldn't

I drive myself crazy trying to stay out of my own way

The messes that I make but my secrets are so safe

The only one that gets me yeah get me

It's amazing to me how

Everyday

Everyday

Everyday you save my life

I come around all broken down and crowded out

And you comfort

Sometimes the place I go is so deep and dark and desperate

I don't know how I don't know how

Everyday

Everyday

Everyday you save my life

Sometimes I swear I don't know if I'm coming or going

But you always say something without even knowing

That's why I'm hanging onto your words with all my might

And it's alright, Yeah I'm alright for one more night

Everyday

Everyday

Everyday

Everyday

Everyday

Everyday

you save me

you save me

oh, oh, oh

Everyday

Every, Every, Everyday

Everyday you save my life

The crowd roared and screamed when they were finished and some from the bar stood up and clapped. Sasuke looked over at Hinata and saw that she was standing there wide eyed and clapping. He smirked then thanked the people for coming out and seeing them and got off only to be mob by fan girls. Sasuke looked to see the rest of the group having the same problem as him. He sighed, at first he had been worried about the song that Itachi first introduced cause it wasn't their normal sound and he didn't want to loose the fans but now it seemed they actually gained more.

Once they were done, they met the girls outside. Itachi greeted his fiance with a big kiss on the mouth while Gaara and Shikamaru simply kissed their girlfriends on the cheek. Sasuke looked to see that Kiba had disappeared someplace, 'Probably back at the bar' he thought.

He was startled out of his thoughts when something leaned against him. Sasuke turned to see Hinata looking up at him with drunken, puppy eyes.

"Sassuke" she hicked "Temari-ssssan is 'hick' havving twinss not 'hick' tripletss" she slurred and hicked again. Itachi turned and glared at him "It's about your family and you can't even remember if your own brother is having twins or triplets?!" he snapped.

Sasuke shrugged "I knew it started with a 'T'" Hinata giggled and hicked then snuggled into Sasuke. Temari smirked at them "I think someone has had a little too much of the barely water" her eyes widened and then she began to rub her round tummy. Ino nodded "Yeah" she said then leaned into Shikamaru's ear and bit it. Tenten shook her head "You're on to talk Ino. Both you and Hinata had a little too much" she said then turned to Sasuke.

"Ino kept pushing drinks on Hinata saying that she need to experience college to the fullest and that included hang overs" she explained. Sasuke went to glare at Ino and tell her off but she and Shikamaru had disappeared.

Itachi sighed "Well see everyone next Friday at my place" he said then took Temari's hand and walked to his car. Gaara and Tenten said their good byes then left, leaving Sasuke and one very drunk Hinata alone in the parking lot.

Sasuke lead Hinata to his motorcycle and then drove her to her home.

**At the house...**

Sasuke lead Hinata to the house and when he tried to open the door her hand stopped him. He turned to see the moonlight spill over her hair and light up her eyes. He stood there breathless, "Sasuke" she whispered and then slowly closed her eyes and leaned into him with her face lifted up towards his. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head still looking at her. He could hear thunder in the sky as he closed his eyes and inched closer to meet her lips. Rain fell as their lips met and thunder and lighting lit the sky. The kiss was warmer and more heated then he explected, he slowly broke apart from her a second to look at her. She slowly opened her dreamy eyes that Sasuke swore God had made for bedroom use alone and looked at him puzzled.

Sasuke looked back at her then slowly approached her and kissed back as gently as he could. They slowly started making out and continued that way till their clothes were soaked. Sasuke broke the kiss again and leaned his forehead into hers.

"We better get out of the rain" he whispered. Hinata nodded and slowly unwrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke slowly released her and then unlocked the door and opened it. They quietly entered the house and walked to their own separate bedrooms... or that was the case till Sasuke kiss Hinata good night and she ended up tugging him into her room.

**-flinches- I know this chappie is really short and I'm kicking myself because of it but trust me I didn't mean for it to be this way but I just wanted to keep you in suspense for a little bit -- I'm a bad author for doing this to you guys but I promise to make it up to you.**

**For now I hope you settle with this cookie of appreciation (:)**

**Thanks again to ImEmoCuzMySisSaidso, emo's-are-Hotties4eva, Mskm101,ZanL'Amant for submitting your songs and Mega thanks to Blackraven for submitting 'Better then drugs' Gives yourselves a pat on the back and around of applause. -presses applause button-**

**Oh and for those of you who don't check the reviews Twins got 6 votes and Triplets got 4. -.- All well maybe I'll get Ino prego or something Just kidding well anyway thanks to everyone who voted and submitted you guys rock. **

**Cause we rock! **

**We rock, We rock on!**

**-- Kiba get away from my stereo before I send you to hell! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi and welcome to chappie 8. Now before I go any further I have two reviewers who I forgot to add to that list of people that suggested songs. -.- HisEyesMyName-AmBeR159 and SasuHina64 I'm so sorry about that I wasn't looking closely enough or something. -- Please forgive me for that. **

**-Kiba taps shoulder and whispers in ear- **

**Misukage: We're ready? **

**-Kiba nods-**

**Misukage: Ok and now it's time to answer some fan mail **

**-starts theme song- Its fana mail call! Fana mail, Fana mail, Hot diggie dog it's Fana mail**

**Misukage: O.O -turns to Kiba- Why does that sound so familiar?**

**Kiba: It's the same jingle as that 'Ana mail' song from 'Plant's funniest animals' -shrugs-**

**Misukage: Oh right and now for the questions -coughs- Ok the first question on here is from Nibinlotwen (Hoped I spelled that right)**

**Ok their question is 'Is Naruto coming back?' **

**Answer: yup he'll make an appearance at the end of the story. (but that's all I'm saying for now) **

**This next one is from Piisa and he/she asks 'Who's the artist of the second song?' **

**Answer: Rascal Flatts, they're a country music group and they are awesome -blushes- For those of you who are thinking something along the lines of 'Oh great not only is she insane and crazy beyond all reason. But she's also a country music freak' I say I'm happily guilty as charged **

**-Kiba jabs me in the ribs- **

**Misukage: Ow. -rubs side- Ok and now for our final question comes from Winter Kaguya.**

**Question: Are they really going do it this time? **

**Answer: Read it and see what I have created for you -evil laugh- **

**Ok well I won't bug you till the end of the chapter……. Unless I type something that needs explaining then I interrupt you for a bit ok? Well anyway enjoy the story **

The sun shown threw the curtains and in Sasuke's eye. He groaned and tried to adjust his head so the light wouldn't hit him but sadly it didn't work. He gave up after a few minutes and opened his eyes. His breath caught in his throat, there in front of him was a sleeping Hinata. He very slowly brushed away the strands of hair that fell over her eyes and sighed.

'_She's going to have one hell of a awakening' _he thought as he got up and went to the bathroom in nothing but his boxers. He grumbled as he got some pain pills and a glass of water out before relieving himself.

Hinata woke up with a throbbing headache and a sore body. She mewed and yelped as she opened her eyes and saw bright light. Upon yelping her head started to throb so hard it felt like someone was banging her head with a sledge hammer. (A/n: never had a hangover but I'm guessing it's something like that) She whimpered and tried to bury her head in the thing next to her. She opened her eyes only wide enough to see that it was a pillow. She sighed and then heard a loud bang. She whimpered and covered her head with the pillow out of instinct. Her head hurt so hard she could stand up straight let alone think.

'_I'm never letting Ino near me with any liquid ever again'_ She thought as she received a sharp pain from someplace in her brain. She shrieked and started bawling like a baby as someone quietly entered the room and set something on the night stand. She had been unaware of them till they picked her up in her arms and held her. She painfully opened her eyes half way to see a mouth that she knew fairly well.

"It's ok, It's ok" it whispered as brushed up against her forehead.

"Sasuke" She whimpered as she buried her face in his chest and cried.

He kissed the top of her head and held her close to him. He looked down to see that she didn't have much of the blanket on so he grabbed the top layer and pulled it around her bare shoulders. His chest ached as he felt her gasp and cry from the pain of the headache. He knew all too well how much hangovers hurt heck, he had them almost every Friday, Saturday and Sunday night till a certain little angel popped in. He held her and rubbed her arms until she quieted.

When that happened he leaned into her ear and whispered "Head still hurt like crazy?"

She nodded like a child who did something wrong. He sighed then reached for the bottle and took two pills out then sat it back on the night stand and grabbled the water. She took them and downed the pills with the water then leaned her head against him.

It was a while before ether of them spoke then Hinata quietly asked. "Did we have sex?"

Sasuke turned away from her and sighed "Yeah" he wanted to say that it was the best he ever had, he wanted to tell her that she gave him no choice and that it was ether he did it willingly or she would have raped him but they wouldn't come out. Out of all the girls he had meaningless sex with why did he feel like he had committed the worst thing in the world now?

'_Cause you stole an angel's innocents' _an inner voice said. Sasuke sighed, the voice in his head was right. All of those other girls had lost their innocents long before he ever got near them.

"Sasuke?" he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Yes" he replied

She blushed and looked down like she was a shamed of something.

'_Damn it' _he thought _'If she wasn't so damn innocent I'd probably take her again' _

"W-Was it.." she turned twelve shades of red "H-How was…" she stumbled. He smirked and tried not to laugh at her.

"It was like this" he said as he leaned in towards her. At the same time someone bang the door open "HINA……..!" Ino stood in the door way looking like a deer caught in the head lights. Shikamaru came walking up behind her and looked at the pair "Well its about time" he complained. Ino glared at him "What the hell are you talking about?! Can't you see he had just raped Hinata!" Shikamaru looked at the blushing girl then turned back to his girlfriend.

"I think you need to check your facts Ino. You can't rape the willing" He smirked, earning him a smack in the head.

Sasuke growled, he had had enough of this. Hinata was getting embarrassed, he was tired and more importantly he wanted to see if he could possibly get a repeat of last night. He got out of the bed and stomped towards the door.

"Well idiots it's been nice seeing you, hope you come back later. Bye" he said as he pushed the two out of the room and in the hall. He slammed the door in their face and then waited till he heard the out door shut before turning around. Once he did, he saw Hinata getting dressed. He gulped as his eyes slowly ran over her body and something inside of him sighed. He closed his eyes and hung his head, _'That's it'_ he thought _'I'm burning her clothes and locking her up in the house'_ he grumbled then picked up his own things. _'So much for a morning show'_ his closed eyes twitched. Ino and Shikamaru just had to come in and ruin the mood, didn't they? He growled and shoved on his pants then stormed out.

He went to his room and stayed there for the rest of the day, even when Hinata knocked on his door to see if he wanted to go shopping with her. He snorted and told her that he wasn't a baby or something like that. He sighed, he couldn't explain why he was angry it was just that he was.

He was still in his room when she returned and stayed there till it was nine o'clock. At which time he decided that he would go insane if he stayed in there any longer. Sasuke growled then grabbed a towel and a new pair of boxers and went into the bathroom. (A/n: He's still walking around bare chested -.-')

Hinata sighed as the water ran don't her head and body. She had been shopping for the usual needs of food and other things that she was running low on. She sighed again and sat down in the fetal position letting her long hair cover her shoulders as the water continued to pore down her. Flashbacks of the night came to her as she had shopped and she could finally understand why Sasuke didn't want to see her. SHE STUNK! Hinata cried a little before getting back up and grabbing some shampoo that she had bought earlier today. At the same time someone pulled back the curtain and when Hinata turned she froze. Dark black eyes met snow white ones, Hinata gasped.

"Sasu-" was all she got out before she was cut off by strong warm lips. Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around her and slowly started a kiss trail from her lips to her neck. She mewed and kissed his cheek when he started nipping the base of it and gasped when he started biting her. She pulled him closer, her heart pounding in her chest "Sasuke" she whispered in his ear. He stopped biting and from what Hinata could tell, smirked and then he lifted his head.

Sasuke looked down at her then gently captured her chin "Here" he said "Or would you prefer one of the bedrooms?" instead of letting her answer he claimed her mouth again and prodded her mouth with his tongue. Hinata opened her mouth slowly and let him enter. Sasuke let go of her and pushed her against a nearby wall while holding her in place with his mouth and keeping a hand on ether side of her head. Hinata mewed again and then wrapped her arms around the base of his neck. Sasuke smirked inside _'Guess it's here then'_ he thought.

**End chapter**

**Misukage: -.- Ten bucks says this is way to short **

**Kiba: then why did you end it there if it was too short?**

**Misukage: It seemed like a good place to stop besides you need to keep the readers in a little expense.**

**Kiba: A LITTLE?! Misukage you've been doing that for the last 3 chapters! Aren't you done yet?!**

**Misukage: With the story? No we haven't even got to the good part yet **

**-Kiba slaps his forehead- That's not what I mean you dodo! **

**Misukage: O.O Oh are you talking about keeping my wonderful readers at expense?**

**Kiba: Yes **

**Misukage: Well I can't say we must see where the story takes us **

**Kiba: -sighs- Well just as long as it doesn't take us over a cliff I'm there. **

**Misukage: Fine be a baby -.-**

**O.O Oh and before I forget this goes out to SummerKiss and to anyone else that doesn't mind cracked Inuyasha couples.**

**I have a new story that I'm typing called 'Sesshomaru's Baby' so if you don't mind cracked and OC couples then check it out when I get it up **

**Kiba: O…… K then well anyway -opens closet and a cookie avalanche falls on him- ahsoffmshisfhshff**

**Misukage: What?**

**Kiba: -sticks head out- Just what the hell are we suppose to do with all of these dang COOKIES?? **

**Misukage: I don't know…… Eat them? **


	9. Chapter 9

**-Walks in and yawns- Morning! **

**Kiba: Morning? It's the afternoon dumb ass!**

**Misukage: Wow really? O.O**

**Kiba: -starts getting pissed- WHAT THE HELL?! DID THAT BLOND HAIR OF YOURS GET DUMBER?!**

**Misukage: -walks up and hugs Kiba- **

**Kiba: WHAT THE HELL??**

**Misukage: Hatsuharu came over and we played**

**Kiba: O.O' -growls- HELLO! THIS IS M RATED NOT R RATED! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT WHAT YOU DID WITH THAT OX BOY!**

**Misukage: O.O B-But we only played twister and checkers………**

**Kiba: O.O' -faints- **

**Misukage: -looks at him- K-Kiba-chan? -blinks- **

**-Kiba wakes up- CALL ME KIBA-CHAN AGAIN AND I'LL BEAT YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!**

**Misukage: Fine but next time you have your period warn me ok? -.-'**

**Kiba: Anyway while I go beat Misukage to a pulp enjoy this chapter**

**Misukage: O.O Save me!**

**Kiba: No!**

**Misukage: Kiba may I remind you that I need to finish this story! How am I suppose to do that if I'm dead**

**Kiba: who cares now leave them alone**

(A/n: I should probably mention that this is getting close to November/December time)

Sasuke groaned as the sunlight hit his face again _'We really need to close that curtain at night' _he thought as he rolled over onto the back of his partner. She peeped and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good Morning" he said "Want to make me late for my first class?" he nuzzled her neck and kissed it gently. She mumbled something and rolled over so that she was facing him. Sasuke sighed, wasn't it suppose to be the other way around?

'_Hinata should be the one bugging __**me**__ to get up. Not me bugging __**her**__' _He grumbled and started rubbing her thigh. They had been sleeping together for three weeks now and he already felt like he had married her. It wasn't that he wasn't bored or anything in fact he was far from it, but the thing was he hardly ever got it. He sighed again and pulled the blanket down so he could bite her hip. There was aloud bang at the door and before Sasuke knew it he was being dragged by his necklace out of the bedroom.

His head connected with a wall and Sasuke looked up to glare at the person at dared to interrupt him. The man looking down on him had the same if not deadlier glare as Sasuke and if looks had anything to do with it they were both evenly matched.

'_Neji' _he thought as he got up and stood eye to eye with him.

"What the hell do you want?" he quietly snapped remembering that Hinata was still sleeping in the other room. Neji glared at him "Mind telling me what you are still doing in her room?" he asked with his arms crossed. Sasuke's eye twitched "She's my girlfriend" he spat "That's what girlfriends and boyfriends do wise ass. They-" he stopped and smirked at the older man "They fuck each others brains out"

Neji lunged at him and Sasuke found himself pinned against the wall with his air supply running low. Sasuke groaned, How in the world was this guy Hinata's cousin? Out side of the white eyes they have nothing in common. Sasuke remembered the first time he had met the male huyga and man did it not go well.

**Flash back……….**

Sasuke and Hinata had just gotten done taking a shower (A/n: For some odd reason Sasuke can't keep his hands to himself) and things had gotten pretty steamy in there so he decided to move it to the bedroom. Then there was a loud bang and the sound of foot steps stomping on the carpet floor.

(A/n: sorry but there's not much to explain there)

**End Flash back……… **

Sasuke sighed, he was about to enter the angel of his dreams when the cousin from hell came in, yanked him off the bed and threw him out on the street. His eye twitched, he would have probably dragged the guy out and have beaten him up too but the sad part was he was in his birthday suit. Well…… that and Hinata had been pleading both of them not to fight.

He looked at the man in front of him now and came to the conclusion that if it wasn't for Hinata they would both be on the verge of death. There was a yawn at the door and the two men look to see what it was. Hinata was standing there in the door way wearing one of Sasuke's good shirts. Sasuke's mouth started watering, the shirt was big and buttoned wrong and from what he could tell…… she wasn't wearing any underwear!

He shot her cousin a look only to see that he was shooting one back.

**Silent conversation…..**

Neji: 'Don't even think about it. That is unless you want to get neutered'

Sasuke: 'Let go of me before I neuter YOU!'

Neji: 'Damn YOU-!'

**End silent conversation **

"Good morning Nii-san" Hinata said and smile at her cousin in her usual way. Neji let go of Sasuke's throat and Sasuke fell on his butt.

'_Stupid Huyga bastard. When I get my hands on you I'm going to do the world a favor and get rid of you!' _He thought as he got up and followed the other two into the kitchen. As he entered the doorway he saw a certain annoying blond sitting at the table.

"INO!" He shouted, _'Great now the other 'Anti-sex with Hinata' person is here' _

He grumbled and sat down at the table while Hinata made tea for herself and Ino along with coffee for Sasuke and Neji. Ino turned to look at Sasuke and giggled "S-Sasuke -giggle- you look like you had a rude awakening" She said and laughed like crazy. He was about to say something to her when a cup of straight black coffee was put on front of him. He looked up to see Hinata smiling down at him. He smiled back and looked at the other two that were sending a death glare.

'_Well can't disappoint them' _he thought and gave Hinata a pinch on the butt. The poor girl blushed like crazy then went into the bedroom to change. Sasuke watched her leave then turned to the other two and received a smack across the face.

"You stupid bastard!" Ino and Neji said at the same time. Ino glared at him and poured the scolding black coffee on his lap. If Sasuke was in pain beyond all reason, (and he was), he didn't show it.

'_Pf I knew that guy had no feeling'_ Neji thought as he watched the Uchiha got up with the empty cup and pored himself another cup. _'If he can't even feel pain from the hot coffee. I doubt he can feel the pain of breaking a innocent heart like Hinata's' _he thought to himself as he sipped from his cup. He had been protective over his cousin since she started middle school. He sighed, just like the rest of the world the same logic applies to middle and high school. _The cold hearted rise and the big hearted fall_, he sighed. If there was ever a person to learn that lesson it was Hinata, the bad part was though she ended up learning it the extremely hard way.

**Flash back…….**

Neji was standing on the side walk talking with a few of his class mates when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see who it was and he grunted, his younger cousin was standing with a her friends and they were talking. He was going to shrug it off but after that he saw that Hinata had start crying and run away.

**End flash back…….**

He sipped his coffee and stared at the table, for the next six years Hinata became an untouchable leaving her alone and sad. Though she didn't show it or tell anyone about it he could tell it hurt her. Since then he had vowed to protect her from pain again, she had suffered enough already.

He looked at Sasuke again, even though Ino had informed him about the Uchiha's reputation it wasn't necessary. Sasuke screamed heartbreaker and from the look and profile to the tattoo on his left arm, he was as bad as they come. Neji sighed, _'Out of all the men she had to end up with why you?'_ he thought as watched Sasuke drinking his coffee.

"I'm done" Hinata said coming into the room again. Neji looked up and noticed that she looked a little paler then usual.

"ok" Sasuke said and got up. As he walked past her he stopped and kissed her on the cheek. Hinata blushed as he walked away and then waited till he was in the bathroom before she sat down. She looked down at the table with a solemn expression on her face. Ino placed a cup in her empty hands and knelt down beside her with one arm around her back.

"What's wrong Hinata?" The girl asked gently with true concern in her eyes. Hinata shook her head "I'm fine really" She said offering a weak smile to her friend. She then took a sip of her tea. Ino and Neji watched as Hinata's face turned a deep green and as fast as you can say 'Hottie' she was out of her chair and puking in the sink.

Neji and Ino waited till she was done and then Neji got up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hinata-"

"It's just a stomach flu Nii-san" she cut in looking down "It's only been three days"

Neji studied his cousin and knew that she herself did not believe those words. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up so that they would see eye to eye. Her eyes were filled with tears, he pulled her into a hug and felt his shirt getting wet.

"Hinata?" Ino said as she came up and walked around Neji. Hinata's face was buried into his chest much like a child would hide behind a mother's skirt. Neji looked at the blond girl with a questioning look.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said as he stepped in the room with a 'I'm curious but I'm not going to show it look'

Ino and Hinata startled and looked at him "Hinata's not feeling well" Neji said and looked down to see Hinata's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink and her eyes drift to half open. Sasuke came forward and Ino stepped aside, Neji's eye twitched as Sasuke gently laid a hand on a part of Hinata's cheek that was exposed.

'_Stupid bastard get your hands off of her! If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be in this position right now' _Neji thought as he let go of Hinata. Hinata squared her shoulders and looked like she could take on the world.

'_Well try to anyway' _Neji thought with a smile. Hinata put on a warm smile "I'm fine don't worry"

Sasuke eyed her and Neji knew that he didn't believe her the same way Neji didn't. He crossed his arms and eyed Neji carefully.

**Meeting of the minds (A/n: BWHAHAHAHAHA! XD I made a joke out of a title)**

Sasuke: _'I'm not letting her leave this house'_

Neji: _'You can't force someone into doing something they don't want to dumb ass'_

Sasuke: _'Who says I'm making her do something? She's sick she needs to stay home'_

Neji: _'Fine, do what you want to prick.'_

**End the meeting of the minds **

"Just let me grab my books and then we'll go" Hinata said as she walked to the dining room table. As she turned to go she collided into Sasuke who immediately yanked the books from her hands.

"You're not going and that's final" he said and sent a glare at her.

"I'm fine Sasuke really, I just woke up with a little head ache this morning" She said as she tried to grab her things but Sasuke held them out of her reach.

"Oh really then why do you look pale?" He said pointing to her face. Hinata stopped jumping for a minute to come up with a logical answer. When she couldn't find one Sasuke lowered her books and smiled.

"Hinata, I know you want to become a preschool teacher but sometimes you have to give yourself a break" he said and then gave her a kiss on her forehead. Hinata held her head down for a moment then brought it back up to show Sasuke a angelic face.

"You're right Sasuke" She said as she closed her eyes and leaned into him. He smirked then closed his eyes and lowered his head but instead of a kiss there was a swoosh of air.

Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked "huh?" he said allowed. There was a giggle from behind him and he turned. Hinata was standing there at the front door with Ino and Neji beside her.

"What the heck woman?! You tricked me!" he yelled and smirked. Neji silently chuckled to himself, _'Maybe it isn't such a bad idea that Hinata is with him'_ he thought.

"Should have warned you Uchiha" He said "The Huyga women are known for their sneakiness"

Ino laughed and then opened the door "Come on Hinata we'd better get going before we're late for Mrs. Tusande's class" She laughed again and held the door opened for her. Hinata turned and smiled back at Sasuke "Sorry" she said then walked out.

Sasuke glared at her retreating figure then grabbled his stuff and walked out too.

Neji waited for him to walkout then he check to make sure the door was locked before shutting it. As he walked out to his car he heard Sasuke shout his name. He turned to see the man staring at him with his hands in his pockets.

"What?" he asked bored "I have stuff to do if you don't mind so make it quick"

Sasuke smirked "Is there anything else that I should know about Hinata so I'm not tricked again?" Neji smirked back "Now what kind of a person would I be if I told you that?" he said then got in his car and shut the door.

In his rear view mirror he saw Sasuke's motorcycle right behind him. He hated to say it but he could trust Hinata to take care of herself with Sasuke, the scene a few minutes ago had proven it.

'_The question is Sasuke……. Will you be willing to take care of her?' _he thought as he watched Sasuke turn left in the direction of the college.

**Misukage: -yawns- Yeah Neji made an appearance **

**Kiba: So do you think the reviewers know the true reason of Hinata's sickness**

**Misukage: Yes I have total faith in them **

**Kiba: Ok well at least you do**

**Misukage: To tired to argue?**

**Kiba: Yep**

**Misukage: You're no fun**

**Kiba: nope **


End file.
